Lunch or Drama?
by geelovekorea
Summary: Oneshoot all member NCT. dimana saat makan dilarang sambil nonton tapi sang leader mengijinkan untuk menyalakan tv yang akhirnya di sesali olehnya dan mencari cara untuk mengalihkannya. NCT. YAOI. oneshoot. failure romance. failure humor. family story. DLDR. typo(s). mind to review?


**Lunch or TV?**

.

Main Cast :

All member NCT (NCT U, NCT Dream dan NCT 127)

All SM Rookies

Genre : one shoot, failure romance, failure humor, family story

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Siang yang cukup sibuk di dorm itu. Semua member bergerak untuk mempersiapkan makan siang yang sedang dimasak oleh duo super mom di grup mereka, Taeyong dan Yuta. Taeil dan Ten sesekali membantu di dapur dengan Winwin yang mondar-mandir di sekeliling mereka karena ingin membantu tapi tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Semua member tahu kalo dia satu-satunya uke yang payah dalam hal masak-memasak dan per-dapur-an. Jadi dia hanya bisa mondar-mandir sambil menyanyi dan terkadang menari kecil untuk menyemangati hyungdeul menyiapkan makan siang yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Sedangkan uke magnae-line tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Membantu menyiapkan alat makannya seperti piring, gelas dan sumpitnya. Bukannya mereka tidak ingin membantu, hanya saja Taeyong dan Yuta yang memang overprotective ke semua dongsaengnya melarang magnae line masuk ke dapur dengan dalih takut terciprat minyak atau tergores pisau. Bahaya katanya. Terutama untuk Jisung yang paling dimanja oleh seluruh member dan Jaemin yang masih dalam proses pemulihan sehingga mereka hanya bisa menunggu sampai semuanya siap. Jadilah disini Chenle, Donghyuck dan Jungwoo menyiapkan meja makannya.

Para seme juga ikut membantu menyiapkan mejanya. Mengingat banyaknya member, sang manajer telah menyiapkan dua meja lipat yang bisa digunakan jika seluruh member ingin makan bersama. Mark, Lucas, Renjun dan Kun mengeluarkan mejanya dan meletakannya di ruang tenga, dimana mereka biasa berkumpul bersama. Sedangkan Johny, Jaehyun, Doyoung dan Hansol sedang keluar dorm untuk membeli minuman dan membeli bahan makanan yang memang kebetulan sudah mau habis, kata mereka sambil menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian, semua makanan sudah siap tersaji di atas kedua meja makan itu. Meja terlihat sangat penuh dengan beberapa menu makanan sehat, Taeyong sangat peduli akan hal itu. Member yang keluar juga sudah kembali ke dorm. Sudah berkumpul mengelilingi meja makan dan bersiap dengan piringnya masing-masing. Di awali dengan doa bersama yang di pimpin Hansol, semuanya sudah sibuk dengan makanannya.

Semuanya tenang saat makan, tidak ada yang berbicara. Mensyukuri apa yang mereka nikmati saat ini. Tapi sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang lain. Ternyata itu suara tv yang tidak dimatikan. Mengingat mereka memasang meja di ruang tengah, sudah pasti berhadapan langsung dengan tv. Nampak beberapa member terpaku melihat drama yang sedang di tayangkan di tv. Melihat hal itu, sontak member tertua mengingatkannya.

"Jungwoo, tolong matikan tv-nya." Perintah Hansol pada Jungwoo yang kebetulan posisi duduknya paling dekat dengan tv.

"Nde Hyung." Jawab Lucas, beranjak untuk menekan tombol power tv.

Tapi belum sampai Lucas menekan tombolnya, dirasa baju bagian belakangnya di tahan seseorang. Jungwoo menahannya sambil menggeleng kecil. "Andwe," ucap Jungwoo lirih sambil melirik takut-takut ke arah hyungdeul.

Johny yang duduk disebelah Hansol pun menganggukan kepalanya setuju dan menambahkan, "Tidak baik saat makan sambil menonton tv. Baby Ten, matikan tv-nya."

"Yah, jangan Hyung. Acaranya bagus. Ini filmnya Taemin hyung. Keren." Ten yang juga duduk tak jauh dari tv langsung protes. Win-win juga ikut mengiyakan ucapan Ten. Rupanya dia juga ikut nonton.

"Tapi dear, saat makan tidak boleh disambi melakukan hal lain. Apalagi nonton tv." Jelas Kun yang melihat Win-win ikut protes.

"Geure." Jawab Win-win lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Kun hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung tangan Win-win lembut.

"Doyoung hyung, tolong operkan remotenya." Jaehyun yang melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari Jungwoo maupun Ten meminta Doyoung untuk mengambilkan remotenya.

"Ini Jaehyun." Doyoung yang juga setuju untuk mematikan segera mengambil remote dan menyerahkannya pada Jaehyun. Meski sedikit tidak tega saat melihat wajah memelas Taeil. Ternyata Taeil menonton juga. "Gwenchana?" Bisik Doyoung pada Taeil.

"Gwenchana. Harus memberi contoh yang baik pada dongsaengdeul." Jawab Taeil lirih. Doyoung mengelus puncak kepala Taeil lembut dan tersenyum lebar.

Klik.

Jaehyun langsung mematikan tv-nya. Hal ini harus segera dilakukan jika tidak Taeyong juga akan ikut marah. Mengingat dia yang paling ketat akan aturan-aturan dan norma-norma yang ada. sebelum masalah semakin melebar jadi alangkah baiknya dia segera mencegahnya. Supaya acara makan siang mereka masih bisa berlangsung dengan tenang.

Namun ternyata Jaehyun salah, suasana sudah berubah menjadi suram. Mungkin hanya masalah sepele tapi ternyata bisa mempengaruhi mood sebagian member. Taeyong yang sedari tadi hanya diam juga bisa merasakannya tapi dia masih belum melakukan hal apapun.

"Gwenchana, nanti kan bisa di putar ulang untuk dramanya. Tak usah jadi murung seperti itu." Hibur Yuta. Berusaha mengembalikan suasana.

"Nde Hyungdeul. Atau nanti bisa minta pada Key hyung untuk meminjam rekamannya. Key hyung tidak pernah melewatkan untuk merekam satu pun episode drama Taemin hyung." Jeno juga memberi saran.

"Betul, Minho hyung juga cerita padaku kalau semua member SHINee selalu merekam semua episode milik Taemin hyung. Lalu mereka akan menonton bersama saat semuanya tidak sedang ada jadwal pribadi. Mereka kan sangat mengidolakan magnaenya." Tambah Mark yang memang sering bertemu dengan sunbae mereka.

"Tapi kan tidak seru Hyungie, karena itu sudah lewat. Aku ingin menonton episode yang terbaru biar bisa ikut mengobrol dengan teman-teman di sekolah. Mereka selalu membicarakan drama yang dimaenkan Taemin hyung. Kalau aku menonton yang rekaman kan berarti sudah lewat. Tidak seru." Donghyuck yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya ikut protes juga.

"Nde. Betul itu Hyungdeul. Nanti mereka akan mengejekku. Masa sebagai juniornya malah tidak menonton drama seniornya." Jaemin ikut mendukung.

Ucapan Jaemin yang terakhir tentu saja mengejutkan semua member yang ada. "Kalian di bully di sekolahan?", tanya Hyungline serentak. Siapa yang tidak kaget mendengar hal itu. Karena mereka sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar dari satupun magnae mereka jika mereka mengalami hal yang tidak menyenangan di sekolahnya.

"Ani. Bukan di-bully Hyungdeul. Tenang saja. Hanya candaan sesama teman kalau sedang berkumpul. Tidak sampai di bully. Kami tentu juga tidak akan diam saja jika ada yang dibully di antara kami. Kan ada Mark hyung, Renjun hyung dan Jeno hyung." Jawab Chenle menenangkan.

Renjun yang melihat pada Hyungdeul tidak percaya pada Chenle pun menambahkan, "Nde Hyungdeul. Kami saling menjaga kalau di sekolah. Lagipula ada rekan artis lain yang bersekolah disana jadi tidak mungkin ada yang berani membully kami di sekolah. Tenang saja."

Sedangkan di sisi lain di meja, Jisung hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyumpitkan makanannya pelan. Seperti sedang merenungkan sesuatu. Hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Taeyong yang sedari tadi memperhatikan semua member berdebat mengenai menonton tv saat makan dan kebetulan duduk bersebelahan dengan Jisung.

"Jisungie, kau juga mau menonton drama Taemin hyung sekarang? Atau kau tidak keberatan jika menonton rekamannya?"

Suara Taeyong mengagetkan seluruh penghuni dorm. Bagaimana tidak? Taeyong yang paling ketat mengenai aturan justru menawarkan pada Jisung. Huh, perlu di ingat jika Taeyong tidak akan bisa menolak jika itu permintaan Jisung. Meski Jisung saat ini sudah lebih tinggi darinya tapi tetap saja di mata Taeyong, Jisung tetap bayinya.

Jisung yang mendengar pertanyaan Taeyong juga terkejut. Terkejut ternyata leadernya mengetahui kalau dia juga sebetulnya ingin menonton juga tapi tidak berani menyuarakannya. Dia terlalu takut. Sambil menggigit ujung sumpitnya, Jisung menganggukan kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong.

Melihat hal itu, Taeyong langsung saja mengambil remote yang ada disebelah Jaehyun, yang tadi digunakan Jaehyun untuk mematikan tv.

Klik.

Akhirnya drama Taemin sunbae mereka pun terlihat lagi di layar kaca. Sebagian dari mereka bersorak kecil karena akhirnya bisa menonton drama itu kembali dan sebagian dari mereka hanya bisa berdecak kecil melihat kelakuan absurd leader mereka jika sudah berkaitan dengan magnae mereka.

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan mereka yang tertunda sekian menit karena perdebatan tadi. Tak lama di layar tv menampilkan adegan sepasang sejoli yang sedang bermesraan. Sangat mesra. Bahkan hampir berciuman.

Hal ini sontak membuat Taeyong terkejut dan menggerakan tangannya di depan wajah Jisung sambil bergumam kecil, "Ah, kenapa kecapnya jauh sekali." Tangannya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah megikuti gerakan kepala Jisung yang berusaha mencari celah untuk melihat acara drama yang sedang dilihatnya.

Ck.

Member tertua lainnya hanya berdecak kecil melihat kelakuan Taeyong. Tetap saja overprotective pada magnae mereka. Namun tak lama Yuta melakukan hal yang sama pada Jaemin dan Taeil pada Chenle. Sedangkan Johny menutup mata Ten, begitu pula dengan Lucas pada Jungwoo. Sedangkan langsung Mark langsung menyuapi Donghyuck dan Kun pun juga menyodorkan makanan di wajah Win-win. Doyoung yang melihat Renjun masih terpana pada tv menyuruhnya mengambilkan minuman yang ada di sebelahnya. Yang akhirnya Jaehyun kembali mengambil remote tv dan mematikannya.

Klik.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Anyeong. Gee muncul lagi setelah lama tidak ada kabar. Hihiy. #joged everybody bareng taemin. Kali ini bawa oneshoot NCT yang absurd. Maafkan ceritanya yang absurd dan ga jelas jalan ceritanya. Ini tujuannya emang mau bikin family story yang tanpa konflik tapi semua member kebagian partnya. Yang ternyata susah banget bikinnya. Kan membernya NCT bejibun tuh. Jadi gak tau kenapa berasa banget gagalnya cerita ini. Gak ada feelnya sama sekali. Aaaargh, Gee stress...

Tapi Gee tetep ngarepin reader mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk Gee. Gee sangat mengharapkan review yang bisa membuat Gee bisa bikin fict yang lebih bagus dan disukai reader semua. Gee minta maaf banget kalau sekarang fictnya makin abal dan makin jarang update.

So author berterimakasih banget readers yang udah berkenan baca semua fict Gee bahan kasih masukan wat Gee. Bahkan yang udah mau baca fict lama Gee yang udah mau karatan, Makasih juga buat yang udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

akhir kata, mind to review?

#lambaillambaibarengteukjaebumtae]


End file.
